Things never stay the same!
by tanya1980
Summary: Nick and Andy start their first day back after 6 months on the taskforce and a week off. They are not sure on how people are going to react to them being back. And things at 15 are different, Gail is still there, Chris never left yet and they have 2 knew co-workers.
1. Chapter 1

Andy and Nick are standing get outside the doors of 15, neither of them wanting to make a move. Today is the first day back on the job for both. They had their debrief at 27, and were on leave for the last week. They never talked to none of their friends since they left over 6 months ago and both were nervous on how things were going to go down. During their week off they took care of personal matters, rested, seen the department shrink, and just getting use to being on their own again.

Nick- You ready for this?

Andy- Not really, you?

Nick - Yeah, I can't wait to have Gail yelling at me.

Andy- What, Gail is still here, I thought she was losing her job.

Nick- Guess not, when I got home from the task force and turned on my cell, there was a message for me to meet her at the Penny the night we left. She said we were going to celebrate, because she still had her job. She has to ride with a TO again, but she was ok with that.

Andy-Wow. If you had of known would you of still left?

Nick- No, I left her once before and I regretted it everyday. It took me a while to get her to trust me again, so this time around she probably will never forgive me.

Andy looked at Nick and never said a word, she didn't have to, they knew what each other was going through.

Andy- Alright lets get over with.

As Nick puts his hand on the handle to pull the door open, Andy puts her hand on his to stop him.

Andy- Nick no matter what happens in there today, tomorrow or even a week or month from now, I will always have your back.

Nick- I know Andy, just as I will always have yours.

With that he pulls open the door, gives her nod to go, and follows behind. They make it half way to the locker room, before either of them speak.

Andy (let's out the breath she never knew she was holding)-So far so good.

Nick (gives a small laugh)-Yeah if the rest of today is like this we will be all set. Do you want me to wait for you before going to parade?

Andy- If you don't mind that would be great.

Nick- Ok, see you in a few.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy walks into the women's locker room heading straight for her locker when she hears laughing coming from the door she turns around and sees Gail, all nice and friendly with a some one new. Gail is shocked to say the least to see Andy, she stops died in her tracks and stares. Andy is not sure on what to say so she says the first thing she can think of.

Andy- Hi Gail

Gail (in her icy voice)-Andy, how nice of you to join us again.

Andy- Please Gail do not be like that.

Gail-How would you like to be, Andy?

Andy- How ever you want to be Gail, is fine. For what it's worth, I am sorry I left everyone behind, I was offered the job but had to leave then.

Andy turns back to her locker as Gail is turning to head back out the door, as she goes out she tells Andy she glad she is back and keeps walking. Chloe is stilling standing in the same place she was when Gail stopped walking. Not sure on who Andy is, she goes about her business. Andy is trying to hold back the tears as she finishing up getting dressed. She knew coming back was going to be hard, but she never imagined it would be this bad, her and Gail were friends but not like her and Traci, or Chris, Dov and Sam. If Gail was this mad or upset, just how upset and mad were the rest. Andy sits on the bench for a minute to get her self together, as she gets up the new girl is standing in front of her.

Chloe-Are you ok?

Andy-Yep (popping the P). Your new here.

Chloe-Yes, I joined 15 a few weeks ago. I am the new rookie Chloe Price.

Andy-Nice to meet you Chloe, is it ok if I call you that? I am Andy McNally.

Chloe- Sure, Chloe is fine, it's better then rook. Nice to meet you as well. I think I seen you before, but your hair was a different color.

Andy-My hair was only one other color and that was blond the past 6 months, I was on the task force, last week members of 15 and 27 were part of the take down.

Chloe- Yes, that where I seen you, I was there, well not involved with the action just standing outside.

Andy- You were standing by officer Shaw.

Chloe- That was me. From the things I heard around the station about your undercover work, it's nice to see you made it back in one piece.

Andy-Thanks, it's nice to be back.

Chloe-You had a partner with you, did they make it back as well?

Andy-Yes officer Collins is back as well, he is here today. Crap, he is probably wondering what happened to me, he was going to wait by the doors so we could go to parade together.

Chloe- Lets go then.

Andy and Chloe walk out of the locker talking about everyday cop things.

* * *

Nick walks into the men's locker room and sees Chris and Dov being their self, carrying on and joking around. They don't see him there so he clears his throat, both whip there head around to see who it is. They knew him and Andy were back from the task force, but were not sure when they would be returning to work. Dov was the first one to speak.

Dov- So how was it?

Leave it to Dov to get right the point.

Nick- It was hard, not going to lie, but so worth it.

Chris- I can only imagine.

Dov- So wish it was me that went.

All three laugh.

Chris- It's nice to see you back man.

Nick- Thanks it nice to be back.

Dov-Is Andy back today?

Nick- Yeah she back today too.

Dov- So you and her, gone 6 months together, did you. you know hook up?

Chris-DOV

Nick-No, Andy and I are friends, good friends but not like that. Plus I am or was with Gail.

Dov- Speaking of Gail, did you see her yet?

Nick- No, kind of scare too.

Chris, Dov and Nick finish getting ready.

Nick- Thanks guys.

Chris-For?

Nick- Just being you and not givinf me a hard time today, I know we are not close but it makes it a lot easier to work when you are not wondering what everyone is thinking or how they are going to react to you being back.

Dov-No problem man, that's how we are.

Pounding on the locker room door startles the guys.

Shaw- Come on guys, parade in 5. Nice to have you back Collins.

And he turns to leave. Chris is hot on his heels, he doesn't want to be late for parade.

Nick- Something's never change.

Dov-Nope

Nick- Thought Chris was putting in for a transfer.

Dov- He did, he is still waiting to hear. But don't know if he still wants to go anymore or not.

Nick- Why's that?

Dov pretends not to have heard him and keeps on talking.

Dov- So it's just you and me now, are you sure nothing happened between you and Andy.

Nick- No man, other then a few kisses, we had to put on a show for, nothing happened.

Dov-Kissing Andy for pretend is better then nothing. Rock and roll Collins.

Just as Dov is saying that Gail comes storming out of the women's locker room, she doesn't say anything just keeps on walking.

Nick- Things in there could not of been good.

Dov- Gail will come around she just needs to get use to having you both back.

Nick- I hope so, I know I blew it, but I still want to be friends if she won't let me be nothing more. I am going to wait here for Andy, see you in parade.

* * *

5 minutes goes by and Nick starts to pace, he knows women are slow getting ready, especially Andy, but this is beyond. As the 10 minute mark approaches, he gets ready to go in hoping there is no one else in there except Andy as the door opens up.

Nick- About time.

Andy- Sorry, I lost tract of time. Nick I would like you to meet the new rookie of 15, Chloe Price. Chloe Price, Officer Collins.

Nick- Nice to meet you, please call me Nick.

Chloe- As long as you call me Chloe.

Nick- Sure.

Chloe walks ahead of Nick and Andy to give them a minute to talk.

Nick- I seen Gail come storming out

Andy- Yeah, she really mad.

Nick- Dov said she will come around.

Andy- Dov, you were talking to him?

Nick- Him and Chris.

Andy- Chris is still here, wow. How were they with you?

Nick- The same, we were never close but we managed to be friendly to each other, that never changed. Chris is waiting to see if can be transferred but Dov said he may not want to go now.

Andy- I hope Chris stays, and I really hope they treat me the same as well.

Nick- They will Andy, no worries about that. Dov wanted to know if anything happened between us.

Andy- Of course he did, that's just Dov. What did you tell him?

Nick- That we had to kiss a few times for show.

Andy- Great, that will be going around tonight at the Penny. Thanks Nick.

Nick- I am sorry .

Andy- I was just joking, it was part of the job.

Nick- Right.

They reached the parade room just as Frank started talking.


	3. Chapter 3

Andy and Nick just made it to parade as Frank was beginning to address the Coopers.

They stood in the back of the room while Frank spoke.

Frank- Morning Coopers of 15, things have been slow for the past few days lets hope it stays that way. Before I give you out your partners for today, lets take a minute to welcome back two of 15 finest Officers Andy McNally, and Nick Collins. They returned last week from the task force where they did a excellent job.

When parade settled down Frank finished.

Frank- Cruz/Epstein, Shaw/McNally, Peck/Collins desk and Diaz/Price booking. Serve, protect, and lets hope for another quiet one.

The parade room started to clear out, Andy and Nick still stayed where they were. As Shaw was leaving he told Andy he would meet her at the car in five minutes.

Andy- Ok see you then.

Nick-Your so lucky, your not stuck in here today.

Andy- Probably will be me tomorrow. I wonder where Sam is? And who is Cruz?

Nick- No idea Andy, but I guess it is time we find out.

Andy-Good luck today with Gail.

Nick- Thanks I am going to need it.

Andy-If you need me, send a text I will answer it as soon as I can.

Nick - Same goes for you, and be safe out there today.

Andy-I will, see you later buddy.

With that they parted ways.

Andy was going to stop and make Oliver a coffee but decided she would buy him one from Tim Hortons along with breakfast. She was talking to her self as she made it to the car.

Shaw- Andy is everything alright?

Andy-Yeah, why?

Shaw- You were just talking to your self.

Andy- Sorry, it was something I did undercover, when I was stressed, first day back has me stressed a little.

Shaw-I understand.

Andy-Can we stop at Tim's for a coffee and breakfast.

Shaw-Sure, your buying.

Andy- I know I am.

They drove in silence to Tim Hortons. Andy went in and picked out what they wanted. When she got back in the car, she knew it was time to start talking.

Andy- Oliver were good right?

Shaw-Andy, yeah we're good. I am glad you are back, but please don't leave like that again.

Andy-I won't be, I am glad I was on the task force, but while I was away I realized long term undercover is not for me, I missed everyone to much and I can't lie.

Shaw-Glad to hear you won't be leaving again anytime soon.

Just then a call came over the radio, for the next few hours they went from one call to another. When they finished up on their 4th call in a row, it was time for lunch. They decided to stop at the first burger place they same to. Once inside they ordered their meal, as they were waiting for their food another cruiser came in view. Out got Dov and Cruz.

Andy-Dov and Cruz just pulled in.

Shaw-Burgers must be on everyone minds for lunch today.

Andy-Has Cruz been at 15 long?

Shaw-About 3 months, she is a TO. She went to the academy with Frank, Sam, Jerry, Noelle and I. She went to 15 with the rest of us, but then she wanted something different.

Andy-Dov seems to be hanging on her every word.

Shaw- That's just Dov.

Andy laughs at that, she knows Oliver is right. Their food shows up. All talk stops while they eat. Back in the car Oliver ask Andy who all she has seen and spoke to since she been back.

Andy-I never seen or spoke to anyone from 15, except for today. I seen Gail in the locker room, met the new Rookie Chloe, and you. I have been keeping an eye out for Traci every where we went so far today, but I haven't seen her yet.

Shaw-You probably won't today. Her and Sam are working a case, it been taking up a lot of their time.

Andy-Oh, hopefully I see her soon, I have some explaining to do and I just hope she can forgive me for leaving her at such a bad time. Sam is working with the "D's"?

Shaw-No, Sam is a "D" now.

Andy-Wow, I never saw that coming.

Andy in a hurry to get off the Sam topic ask Oliver about his self.

Andy-How are the kids?

Oliver-Good, they are glad that I am back home.

Andy-Your home, that is wonderful news.

Oliver- I know, we are taking things slow, but it is something.

Andy- That's right, just keep thinking about the positive things.

Oliver decided it was time they got back to the barn, Andy was a emotional mess. Their last call was a dad driving drunk with his daughter in the back seat. Any calls with kids bothered Andy, but this bothered her more, it brought back her teen age years with her dad. Andy seeing that dad made her think of hers, and how proud of him she was, for giving up the booze.

Andy-You know Oliver, as hard as that last call was, this is what I missed. I am so glad to be back doing what I love.

Oliver-That right there, what you just said is what makes you a good cop Andy. No matter what the call is, or how tired you are, you put everything you have into you work.

Andy-Thanks, I loved helping people before but being on the task force made me see its not always about what big bad guy you being in, or how many, it's the little things that count too.

They made it back to the station a little early so they could finish up paper work. As they were pulling in the lot, Andy seen Sam get out of his truck and Traci was already going through the door. Sam never looked her way once, he just kept on walking.

Andy finished up hers and Oliver's paper work for the day before she got changed to go home. She sent Nick a quick message saying she going up to Traci's office for a minute and she would meet him out front.

* * *

Nick- Gail would you like coffee?

Gail-No

Nick-Are you sure, I am going to get my self one, I don't mind.

Gail-No I don't want a coffee

Nick-Ok then

As Nick turns to go to the coffee station him and Gail both say "today is going to be a long day", low enough that no one else hears. Nick returns and him and Gail manage to work together, he has discovered as long as he doesn't try to talk to her, they work fine. After what felt likes days, Nick has had enough.

Nick-Frank was not joking when he said things were slow.

He waited a few minutes no response from Gail so he tries again.

Nick- I met the new rookie for a brief moment this morning, she seems nice, how long has she been her?

Again nothing.

Nick- Gail you can't ignore me forever, we have to work together, and working together involves commutation, which means you need to talk.

Gail-Fine Nick you want to talk lets talk, tell me why you left without a good bye? AGAIN!

Nick- No need to yell. Maybe our personal stuff is not the right stuff to talk about at work.

Gail- Your right. Answer the phone will you, I am going to get my lunch, when I come back you can go.

Gail headed straight for the locker room, and took a page out of Sam's book. She started pounding on her locker, man it feels good to hit something she thought. As she was taking her mood out on the poor locker, her mind keep thinking. Talk, why does everyone want to talk. I just get use to him not being here and bang he is back. Yes I knew I would have to see him sooner or later but I was hoping for later, and Frank putting us together to work, what was that man thinking, oh right he wasn't. How do you tell the guy you love, you can't be with him. Nick I love you, but I can't be with you any more, that's going to go over well.

45 minutes later Gail returns to her desk, all sweaty.

Nick-That must of have been one lunch!

Gail- It was I did something I should of done earlier, it felt great too.

Nick is not sure on what to say so he leaves for his lunch. He takes a short lunch break. When he arrives back at the desk, Gail is like a new person.

Gail-You are right, we need to communicate with each other. Their may be times we find our self out in the field together and it would make me feel better knowing you have my back.

Nick-Ok, so where do we start, do you want to get a drink at the Penny tonight after work? I can't stay late I have to work in the morning, but I would like to talk to you.

Gail- I am meeting someone there after shift, so I can have quick drink with you.

Nick doesn't say anything about her meeting someone there, he doesn't even ask who, he has no right, he left. But that doesn't mean the thought of her being with another guy didn't bother him, because it sure did, it hurt like hell if he was honest.

Nick- That's great.

Gail-For the record, I am glad you are back safe.

Nick- Thanks, that means a lot.

Gail- So you said you met Chloe. She is nice. She joined us a few weeks ago, she has no filter if she has something to say, she doesn't hold back, she lets it fly. I think that is why I like her so much. We also have a new TO, Marlo Cruz, she is a hard ass. They say back in the day her and Sam made a great team., just to bad we will never get to see that team on the streets together.

Nick- What? Back in the day. Why won't we get to see them in action? Did Sam leave for undercover?

Gail-Cruz use to work here at 15, her and Sam use to be partners in more ways then one. No, Sam is not undercover, he is a detective now.

Nick-Good for Sam. Andy never said anything about him wanting to be come one.

Gail- I don't think she knew, it surprised all of us, even Oliver had no idea he was interested in becoming a detective.

Nick-Gail

Gail-Yeah Nick

Nick- I am glad you still have job. If I had of known I would never have left. How is riding with a TO again?

Gail-Not to bad. Everyone makes mistakes, and I owned up to mine, so that took some of the heat off. Don't you have to ride with a TO again too?

Nick-Yeah don't remind me. Andy and I both do, Frank wants to make sure our head and mind is where is it suppose to be, and that we are not going to put anyone is danger including our self.

Gail and Nick continued to talk in between calls and people walking in. They never talked about them self unless it was work related. Before they knew it their shift was just about over.

Nick-Hey Gail, thanks for not making me suffer to much today.

Gail-No need to thank me, I am a professional not a child. I may act like one some times but we are co workers and need to manage to be civil to each other no matter what.

Nick- Your right, but thanks just the same. You could have made my day living hell, but you were the bigger person. You changed Gail Peck and I am proud of you.

Gail lost for words, nods her head as she gets up to leave go change, to let Nck know she heard what he said. Nick was about to say something's else as his cell phone beeps,he looks at the screen and see a message from Andy. He looks up and yells to Gail, who is half way across the room,

Nick- See you tonight at the Penny for the drink.

Nick opens his phone, reads his message from Andy, before texting her one back.

Ok, I am just going to change now. Hope your shift was good. Say hi to Traci for me. What do you think about going to the Penny when you are done?

Andy is just about to Traci's door when her phone beeps. Hearing a noise, both Sam and Traci look to see who it is. Andy leaves her phone on her pocket, assuming it is a reply from Nick.

* * *

Andy- Hi Trac, can I come in?

Traci- Sure.

As Andy makes her way into the room she says a soft hello to Sam as he walks by her. He keeps on walking, bye Sam she whispers.

Traci I am so sorry Andy says as she is crossing the room towards her, at the same time Traci say Andy I am so glad to see you, as she to is crossing the room towards Andy. They meet in the middle hugging and laughing. Traci knowing her best friend lets her speak first. Andy is a talker but not about her self, so if she doesn't say what she needs to now she may not.

Traci-Finish what you were saying Andy.

Andy-Are you sure Trac.

Traci-Yes.

Andy-Ok. I am so sorry for leaving you Traci so soon after what happened. I am your best friend and when you needed me, I was not there. I hope you can someday forgive me. I missed you very much everyday and thought about you and Leo.

Traci-Andy there is nothing to be forgiven for. You were there when I needed you most that is what counts, right after Jerry died you were right by my side though out the whole thing. Don't be sorry, there is nothing to be sorry for.

Andy-But I left with out even a good bye, what kind of friend does that.

Traci-A friend who never had a choice.

Andy-What? How did you know?

Traci-That night Luke told me I was picked for the task force, but I had to leave right then. I couldn't say good bye to Leo, and had no idea how long I would be gone for. So I turned him down, I could not do that Leo so soon after losing Jerry. The next day when we came to work and Frank said you were on leave for a while and not sure when you would be back, I knew. I knew you joined the task force. That would of been the only reason you left without saying good bye.

Andy-Thanks Traci, for knowing me so well, and having faith that I would never just leave without a goodbye, without reason.

Traci- I think it was easier for me, because I was offered the spot first and knew there wasn't time for goodbyes. I just had no idea Collins was with you. I only thought there was one spot for a 15 member.

Andy- So did I, I never knew Nick was coming with until we stopped to pick him up.

Traci- I know you can't talk about the task force but how was it? How was working with Nick everyday? Would you do it again?

Andy- No, I would never do long time undercover again, I can't lie and I missed everyone so much. I was glad Nick was with me, he kept me safe and sane. Working with Nick on the task force was a little different then working with him here, we had to play a couple. We were suppose to be in love with each other, picture going on your first date with a hot guy that you really liked, but your parents came along with you. That's what Nick and I were like.

Traci- It was that bad.

Andy- You have no idea. Towards the end we ever getting better. Even believable if you ask me.

Traci- Nothing like faking it to you make it!

Andy- Good thing I had practice with that.

Both girls laughed at that

Andy-So Traci, how have you been?

Traci- I been good. I have some bad days where I miss Jerry so much I just want to to curl up in the chair and cry, but I can't.

Andy-Oh, I am so sorry I wasn't here.

Traci- It's ok, the good have been out weighting the bad lately. I take one day at a time, and count my blessing for my wonderful friends, my mom and Leo. With out you all, I would be lost.

Andy- I missed you so much

Traci-Oh girl, I missed you too, I am so glad you are back home, we need to have a night to catch up.

Andy- I am so in.

Traci- As much as I would love that night to be now, I need to get home to Leo, I have been putting in long crazy hours with my new partner, trying to close a case. We closed it tonight and I just want to go home and see Leo, I haven't seen him much in the last week.

Andy- Go Traci, I understand, give him a hug for me and tell him Aunt Andy will be over soon to see him and take him for ice cream.

Traci- Will do, and I am so glad to have you back.

Andy- Thanks Traci, now go, see you around, and lets make plans in the next few days.

Andy waited in the "D" office for a few more minutes after Traci left hoping that Sam would come back, He never did. Andy takes out her cell phone when she remembers she has a message, just like she thought from Nick. she reads it and replys backs .

Sorry for taking so long, drinks sounds good, could use one right now. Never got your message until now, so no hi to Traci. Shift was good, tell you about it in a few. On my way down.


	4. Chapter 4

As Andy and Nick make their way in to the Black Penny, cheers is going out to them, on a job well done. They says "thanks" and push their way over to the bar.

Liam- Congratulations guys.

Andy- Thanks.

Liam- Glad to have you back.

Nick-We are glad to be back.

Liam passes each one a beer.

Liam- This one one me.

Andy-You don't have to do that.

Liam - I know, I want to.

Andy- Thanks.

Liam- Go enjoy you night, I think I saw you friends when they came in heading to the table over by the dart boards.

Nick-Thanks again.

Liam was right, once they made it a bit farther away from the bar, they could see Dov, Chris, Chloe and Gail all sitting at the table.

Dov-Andy, Andy, over here.

Andy and Nick reached the table as Dov and Chris were starting to stand.

They each gave Andy a hug.

Andy-I missed you guys. I am glad to be home.

Chris-We missed you too. We're also glad your home in one piece.

5 of them talked among them selves, as Gail just sat there. She never spoke to Andy yet and she barely said anything to Nick. Out of the blue she spoke.

Gail-Andy I am sorry about this morning..

Andy-It's ok, I get it really Gail.

Gail- No I don't think you do. I was pissed you left with out a goodbye, but once Traci filled me in on what she thought happened about the task force, it fit. Then you come back, you have been home for over a week now and not once did you even call. You either Nick. When I seen you today, it was almost like you were pretending nothing happened and that you were not gone for 6 months.

Andy- I am sorry Gail. I would never have left with out a goodbye to any of you if I had a choice. Your right I have been back for a bit now, and never made any attempt to get in contact with anyone. It's not that I didn't want to, I just ran out of time. I crashed when I got home for almost two days, spent some time with my dad, seen my mom, went to get groceries and been trying to get my life back on track. There is just not enough hours in a day. When I saw you tis morning, I wanted to hug you, but I was nervous so I said the first thing I could think of.

Andy was holding back tears, it was obvious to everyone. Nick moved his chair closer to Andy and rubbed her back as he spoke.

Nick-I know Gail I am sorry. I picked up the phone many times to call you during the last week, but put it back down as fast as I picked it up. I decided what ever we needed to say to each other was better to be said face to faces and not over the phone, and definitely not when I was sleep deprived. So what do you say, ready to have that talk now.

Gail-Yep, better to get it out of the way. I see a table right there, I will go get it while you go get us a drink.

Nick- Sure I will be right there.

Nick leans over and whispers in Andy's ear. He ask her if she is going to be all right. She smiles and he leaves. Chris and Dov watch them and are shocked at their comfort level with each other.

Chloe-I am going to go get a bit of fresh air

Dov-Do you want me to come with you?

Chloe-No, I will only be a few minutes.

As soon as Chloe leaves the table Dov ask the question he been itching to ask the past three minutes.

Dov- What is going on between you and Collins?

Andy-Nothing we are just friends.

Chris-There sure seems like there is.

Andy-We are comfortable with each other. Being undercover, with just each other we become good friends. When I was down he would comfort me and vice vera. That's it.

Dov- He told me about the kissing.

Chris- What kissing?

Andy- I know he did, he told me. It was part of our cover Chris. It was nothing more then a show.

Dov-Ok, if that is your story I believe you.

Andy- Not a story, the truth. So do you want to tell me whats going on between you and a certain new rookie.

Chris- See Dov I told you it was written all over your face.

Dov- Oh, this coming from the guy who...

Chris-Enough Dov.

Andy-Please let me finish it. Coming from a guy who I would bet my last pay check on has the hots for ice queen again.

Chris-She not that bad

Andy-I know, I'm sorry. So am I right?

Chris-Yes on both of us.

Dov- How did you know?

Andy- It was my job for the past six months not to let NOTHING escape my eye. I am always watching now. Kind of scary I know. I am hoping I can scale it down some soon. I seen so many things undercover I hope I never have to see it again.

Chris-What gave as away?

Andy- Well for starters, Dov and Chloe have been making eyes at each other so far all night. And you when Gail got up to leave to talk with Nick her hand was in yours. You gave it a squeeze as she left, but that is not what gave it totally away, It was the look you had as you were holding her hand, and when she left your face was blank trying to show no emotions.

Dov-Wow, Chris, she is good, even I never noticed the hand squeeze.

Chris-That's because as Andy just pointed out you never took your eyes off of Chloe.

They all start laughing.

Andy-Ok guys, time to fill in the blanks. You first Dov.

Dov- No way Andy, you first, I don't need to be under cover for 6 months to see that there is something going on between you and Collins.

Chris-He is kind of right.

Andy- I all ready told you guys there is nothing going on, I will tell you it again tho. Nick and I had to play a couple, it was part of our cover story. Neither of us made it up either. We had to kiss a few times to make it look real. While I was under cover I hit a rough spot. Nick was there for me. We got to know each other better then we did. Undercover brought us closer together, just as friends. Not once did we ever cross that line. Living with each other, being the only person each one of us could talk to, and knowing we couldn't trust no one else, we grew more comfortable around one another. That's it end of story.

Dov- Your telling the truth aren't you?

Andy (laughing)-Yes I am.

Dov- Did you use your tongues when you were kissing?

Andy turns beet red, dead give away no need for her to answer.

Dov- So what was up with Nick rubbing your back?

Andy-He seen I was up set. He was just having my back. We made a promise to each other we would have each others back no matter what. Now your turn.

Dov- Promise you won't say anything?

Andy- I won't Dov.

Dov- There is not much to tell. Chloe and I like each other. We spend our days off together just doing fun things, and in the evening after work we join our fellow coworkers here at the Penny for a drink.

Andy- But you don't want anyone to know!

Dov-No, we are not dating, we are just having fun and enjoying each others company. Plus you know first hand how hard it is to work with someone you are dating.

Andy-You are right, my lips are sealed. So Chris what about you and Gail? Where is Denise?

Chris-Denise left. She never really liked it here that is why I put in for the transfer in the first place. It was taking to long and it was taking a toll on her. With each passing day with no word she hated it more, we were fighting a lot because of it. One day she got up and said she had enough, packed her things and left.

Andy-Oh, Chris I am so sorry.

Chris-Don't be, it is for the better, we weren't happy together. And we both get to see Christen. Timmins is only a little over an hour away. We decided that we would each have Christen for a week at a time, for the time being anyway.

Andy-That must be hard with you working!

Chris-Sometimes, but I make it work, between Dov, Gail and my self we all seem to make it happen.

Andy-Sorry I wasn't here to help out. This thing with you and Gail, is it what's making you think twice about the transfer?

Chris-Dov, can't you keep quiet about anything?

They all laughed at that because they knew he couldn't.

Chris-Yes and no. I like Gail I always have, in the last 6 months with us hanging out more, me feeling for her grow more. I never told her tho, I know she still has some kind of feelings for Collins and I respect that. I want her to decide what is what with her and him before I say anything. I like were we are now as friends and if that is all she can offer, then I am willing to accept it. With that being said if things don't work out for her and him, after a while I will tell her how I feel. I can't win her heart if given the chance from some other place. And no, because I like it at 15, I have real friends and awesome co workers here. I was willing to try in Timmins for Denise but she left already, and what we are doing works, so why try to fix something that is not broken.

Andy- I for one hope you stay, if not I will came visit as much as I can.

Dov-We forgot to tell you, we moved.

Andy-Really that's good, where you move to?

Chris- A block from you, farther from he station. Once Denise left we talked and decided it would be best to find another place where Christen could have his own room.

Andy - That is great.

Dov-There's more, Gail lives with us.

Andy spits her mouthful of beer out.

Andy-What did you just say?

Dov-Gail lives with us.

Chris-When we mentioned about moving into a bigger place, she wanted to move in with us.

Dov-I was all for it. We save money by splitting the bills three ways. We do month to month, that way if anyone wants out they can.

Andy-So you guys moved to a 4 bedroom apartment?

Chris-Once Gail said about moving in we looked, but nothing was in our price range so we stayed with a 3 bedroom. The one we got, it is bigger then our two room was, way bigger. Christen sleeps in my room when he comes over and I sleep on the sofa, this way he still has his own room.

Andy-Why did Gail want to move in?

Chris-She felt a lone. She didn't want to bother Traci, you and Nick both left. All she had left was us.

Andy-How is she with Christen?

Dov-Really good. The first time Chris told me Gail was looking after Christen for the day while we were at work,I wanted to call in sick. But she surprised me, when we got home she was on the floor playing with him, as if she has been doing it everyday.

Andy-That is Gail, failures is not an option for her. When can I meet Christen, it seems I have some spoiling to catch up on.

Chris-This is his week with Denise, so how about someday next week.

Andy- Ok sounds great, I look forward to meeting him.

Andy- Dov you were with the new TO today?

Dov- Yeah, her name is Marlo Cruz

Andy- What is she like?

Dov- She is awesome, just like a Sam junior.

Andy-Wow. Dov did you give up your man crush on Sam for her?

Chris roars laughing as Dov turns beet red.

Dov-I do not have a man crush.

Andy-I know Dov, I am just joking.

And her and Chris laugh again.

Andy-All jokes aside, what's she like? Oliver said she use to be a 15, and she went to the academy with all them. I am trying to get a feel for what she is like in case I need to ride with her soon.

Dov-She is fair, tells it like it is, has no favourites, and always wants you at your best.

Andy-Anything else.

Chris and Dov both look at each other trying to figure out who is going to talk and how much should they say.

Andy- Come on guys, what are you trying not to tell me.

Dov- Sam and Marlo use to be together, when she was at 15, years ago

Andy- So her and Sam use to date, what's the big deal?

As Andy ask her question, the door to the Penny opens up, in walks Marlo, with Sam's arm around her waist. She sees the look on Dov and Chris's face,so she decides to slowly turn around in her seat. What she sees almost knocks to the floor, she was not expecting that. Andy sees Nick staring, she gives her head a little shake to say no, to stay there as he is getting up out of his seat. He understands and sits back down.

Andy- Now I know what you were trying not to tell me. It's ok guys I am a big girl, and I left, I never expected him to wait for me.

Chris-We're sorry. I am not sure what is going on between them, they are always together here.

Doc-We wanted to ask so many times, but all of us decided it was none of our business and stayed out of it. Plus Swarek seems happy.

Chris-When we are at work, they talk but are just like you and us. What ever they have stays out of the work place.

Andy decides its time to change the topic.

Andy-Dov, shouldn't Chloe be back by now?

Dov-Yeah, when she came back in from outside she wove on her way over to the other table. I think she wanted to give us time to catch up.

Andy- She didn't need to do that. I like her. Traci and I are having girls night in a few nights time, think she would want to come.?

Dov-I am not sure, you can ask her. I don't know how well she knows Traci.

Andy-I'll ask her, what's the worst that can happen. It doesn't matter if she knows Traci, she don't know me either, it can be a getting to know you party. I am thinking about asking Gail too.

Chris-She would like that. She will never tell you, but she misses you and Traci.

Andy- Misses Traci,, she has been here the whole time.

Dov-Between her working,, grieving over Jerry,and raising Leo, she never had much time for anything else the past months. She comes to the Penny once a week, if we are lucky it's two but no more then that.

Andy- I had no idea, no wonder Gail was extra upset at me, she really had no one except you two and sometimes talking things out with a guy is not the same as talking to a girl.

Chloe returns to their table, Andy asks her about joining her, Traci , and maybe Gail for a girls night in the near future. She accepts and is excited to be included in.

Andy- Holy, it's late, I need to get going. I am still not use to getting up early, and i need to work in the morning.

Chloe- I should be going too, do you need a ride home Andy?

Andy- No thanks, I just live a few blocks away, I like walking, it helps me clear my head.

Chloe-Ok, it was nice meeting you today, and I look forward to working with you.

Andy-Same to you. See you tomorrow. I will get in touch with you when I found out the details of our gether.

Chloe-That would be great. Night

Andy said good night to Dov and Chris as she gave each one a hug.

Dov-Do you want one of us to walk you home.

Andy- No, I am good.

Chris- You sure.

Andy-Yes I am sure, night guys. I am just going to say bye to Nick and Gail

Andy could feel his eyes on her as she mades her way over to Nick and Gail. It takes everything she has in her not to turn around. She can't let him know she can still tell when he is looking. Her and Sam will talk just not tonight.

Andy- Sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to say good night.

Nick- Your leaving? Is it because of Sam?

Andy- Yes Nick I am leaving, and no it is not because of him. In case you have not looked at your watch lately, it almost 11.

Gail- Really it's that late?

Andy- Yes.

Nick- Hey wait, I will be right there.

Andy- No Nick stay and finish talking.

Nick- Gail did you say all you needed to say?

Gail- Yeap.

Nick- And we're good?

Gail- Yeah were good.

Nick- Good night Gail. See you around. And I am sorry I hurt you.

Gail- Night, see you tomorrow at work. And I know you are.

Gail returns to the table with Dov and Chris, as Andy and Nick leave together.

Nick-You alright? Your awful quiet.

Andy- I am fine, just a little over whelmed from today. You know Nick, I am very capable for walking my self home.

Nick- I know, but I am staying at yours tonight.

Andy- Missing me already Collins.

Nick-Not you, just your snoring, it's like music.

Andy- Whatever Nick. I don't snore.

Nick- Keep telling your self that

Nick and Andy make it back to her apartment in no time.

Andy- Hey Nick, do you want to talk about it?

Nick- Not tonight Andy, maybe soon. Do you want to talk about it.

Andy- Nope.

They got ready for bed, and then put whatever extra pillows Andy had down the middle of the bed. like they did undercover.

Andy- Good night Nick

Nick- Good night Andy

Andy- Hey nick

Nick- Yeah Andy

Andy- Can you hold me for a bit.

Nick-Sure Andy

Andy- Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

Nick woke up just before the alarm was due to go off and notices they are in the same position they had fell asleep in. His hand on her side with the barrier of pillows between them. He reaches over Andy to turn off the alarm when she starts to stir her eyes fly open when she realizes someone is over her.

Nick -It's just me, i'm turning off the alarm.

Andy-Is it that time already?

Nick-I am afraid so. Come on, up you go.

Andy- Just 10 more minutes that's all I ask.

Nick-Nope not today, you set the alarm 15 minutes later as it is. Up and at it,

Andy-But I am still so tired.

Nick-I know, me too. I think I could sleep for days still.

Andy-You and me both. I sure hope my body gets its day and night figured out soon because if not I am going to be dead on my feet. Between working early morning days and having little to no sleep at night.

Nick- You seemed to sleep good last night, you never moved.

Andy- Last night was the first descent nights sleep I got since coming home. I think I got use to sleeping in bed with someone, and find it hard now not to. How are you sleeping?

Andy- Honestly the best sleep I had this week , was right here with you. It has nothing to do with missing you as a bed partner tho, I missed my snoring monster, it drowns out all the other sounds around.

Andy throws the pillow at him as she jumps out of bed

Andy-I do not snore.

Nick-Keep telling your self that, I know different. I will make coffee, while you go do what you need to in the bathroom. Do you still have my sweats you wore home from the debrief?

Andy-Yeah there in the pile of clothes on my chair. Good luck with that.

She laughs all the way into the bathroom, when she comes out her coffee is on the counter waiting for her and her bed is made.

Andy-Thanks you didn't have to make the bed.

Nick-I know but I slept there too, and I know how much you hate leaving with your bed not made.

Tilting his head towards the bathroom.

Nick -I will be out in 5 minutes, make sure your ready. We need to walk and I don't want to be late for our second shift back.

Andy-Yes sir.

5 minutes on the dot, Nick comes out of the bathroom ready to go.

Nick -Wow, this is a first Andy McNally is ready and waiting for me. I better mark it down.

Andy-Funny man aren't you, I wouldn't want you late for your shift, and plus its the least I can do, you spent the night, made coffee and the bed. Thanks for spending the night by the way.

Nick-Your welcome I benefited from sleeping here too. So you were awful quiet last night when we got back to yours, do you want to talk about it now.

Andy-Not really, plus there is not much to say. I left, he moved on, end of story.

Nick-How do you feel if he did move on?

Andy-Doesn't matter, I left so my feeling don't count anymore.

Andy not wanting to talk about Sam any longer she changes the topic.

Andy -What about you and Gail? Are ready to talk?

Nick- Not really.

Andy-I am here when you decided you want to.

Nick-I messed up, I lost her for good as a girlfriend, we are going to try and be friends.

* * *

**Flashback**

Nick-Thank you for agreeing to have a drink with me. I must say I wasn't sure you would ever talk to me again.

Gail-Don't thank me yet. The night is still young and this conversation is just starting. If you had of come back one week after you left, I probably would never of agreed to it. I would probably have smacked you across the face, turned and walked away. But I changed, but having said that doesn't mean the thought never crossed my mind.

Nick-I can see you have changed. You are more confident looking and you smile now. I am glad to see you look happy.

Gail-I am happy no thanks to you, we'll maybe it is. I am not sure, all I know is that once to left I decided then and there I had enough. The scared, shallow, bitchy Gail, I one longer wanted to be.

Nick-I am proud of you.

Gail-Thanks

Nick-So where do you want to start?

Gail-When you left, I want to know why you left, how come you never told me you were thinking about the task force, yet alone leaving. As much as I don't want to live in the past, I need this. I need the closure. When you left I had time to think, not only did I change my attitude, I changed my outlook on life. Being kidnapped and having to relive it in court was an eye opener for me. I want to put the past behind me and only look towards my future.

Nick-You amaze me more and more each time you speak. Your right you need this so let me start by saying I am sorry I left and that I was not here for you during the trial. I hope you had someone with you during that time.

Gail-Yeah I did, Chris and Dov were with me every step of the way.

Nick-That's good. They are great friends. As for your questions I left because I couldn't bare the thought of coming to work every day and not seeing you here. I never told you I applied for the task force for two reason, 1) I applied for it the day after you got I trouble. I wasn't sure how to being it up, with you on the verge of losing your job. What was I suppose to say hey Gail guess what I just applied for the most amazing experience ever for my career. How well would that of gone over?

Nick holds his finger up to stop Gail from speaking. He is not done yet. She doesn't like it, but she lets him continue talking.

Nick -And 2) I never thought in a million years the new guy would get picked. I didn't want to get my hopes up. I couldn't tell you goodbye when I left if I could of I would of.

Gail-You should of told me, I was your girlfriend. I would have supported you. You never had faith in that. No matter what was going on with my career, I would have still had your back. That's what partners do. Why wouldn't you get picked, your smart, easy to get a long with, you can adept in any situation, hell you went to war. You may not be a bad ass like Swarek, but you can get the job done and at the end of the day, that's all that counts. You never give your self enough credit. I realized once I found you out you were on the task force, you couldn't say goodbye. There was no time. Before I found out were you ran off to, I was worried, then I hit the pissed off stage, which brings me back to, I still can't believe you never told me. If I had of known you were interested in the task force, when you went missing I would of cornered Luke, but instead I had to go to my mother. Yes me Gail Peck went to superintendent Peck for a favour. Picture my surprise when she told me where you were.

Nick-I would of loved to seen you asking for something.

Gail-It's not funny Nick. I never ask for anything especially from her. It cost me 5 suppers at her house.

Nick-Sorry.

Gail-I am not mad at you. I was at first but not anymore. I understand as well. If I wasn't a Peck and known all over Toronto as a cops daughter who's parents were both high up in the ranks, I myself would of applied. I am glad you got to do it. How was it?

Nick-It wasn't anything like I thought it would be like. I never went in with blinders on, but never did I expect it to be anything like it was. I don't think I could ever do it again. Andy said she is done.

Gail-It was good you guys had each other. Did you know she was going?

Nick-Had no clue until I got in the car. She was already in with Luke. I was grateful to have someone with me I knew I could trust.

Gail-How was she?

Nick- For the first month was not good. She hit a rough spot personally the first week in. But she never gave up. I think she realized fast it was give all or die.

Gail-Before we go any farther talking to each other, I want to make sure we are clear on something and there is no misunderstanding. You know you and I over right?

Nick-Yes, I know I messed up big time.

Gail-You and I are in the past. We had some wonderful times together and I will hold those memories dearly and close to my heart forever, and the bad ones I am going to set free.

Nick- I hope some day we can be friends again.

Gail-We are friends Nick, we just make better friends then lovers. Ok enough with the mushy stuff, tell me what you can about undercover. And what is going on between you and Andy? Not that it is any of my business.

Nick-I can't tell you much about undercover except for mine and Andy's cover story. We had to play a couple, she was all sad because of Sam and her personal issue, and I couldn't stop thinking about you. We were a mess. We looked like the most depressed couple ever. It wasn't good at first, people started questioning our relationship. We talked one night about it and came up 2 choices.1) fake it til we were convincing and have each other backs, or 2) split. If we had of split we probably would of been done faster because we would of been working from two different angles. But it would of been risker, and harder to have each others back. Faking it seemed like the right choice.

Gail-You both came home alive and in one piece, you must have faked it well.

Nick-It wasn't like that. Even though I knew we were probably over, I still couldn't do that. And Andy would never have done that to you.

Gail- I know, it never hurts to hear it tho. Just how far did things go between you?

Nick-We kissed a few times when others were around, held hands out in public, rubbed each others back, but that was more our way of letting the other one know it was ok and they weren't alone.

Gail- So what was kissing her like?

Nick-Gail!

Gail- Kidding, sorry I know.

Nick- It was weird at first.

Nick wanting to change the topic he switched the focus off him and on to her.

Nick -So other then changing your attitude and outlook on life, what else have you been up too?

Gail- I changed my address.

Nick-Really, where'd you move to?

Gail-In with Chris and Dov.

Nick-I see.

Gail-I was alone Nick. I only felt that lonely one other time in my life and that was when I was kidnapped. Traci was grieving Jerry still, you and Andy both were gone, they are all I had left.

Nick-No need to explain. It's ok.

Gail-I know I don't need to explain I want to. When Chris mentioned about getting a bigger place it was almost like a sign. I was already spending all my free time with them, so I asked if I could move in. At first it was because I was lonely, but then I started helping out with Christen, it was like that is where I was suppose to be. Plus two guys raising a kid, they needed me as much as I needed them. They will never admit that tho.

Nick-What is Chris's son like?

As Gail speaks, her whole face lights up, it's as if she is talking about her own child.

Gail-Oh you should see him Nick, he's adorable, well mannered, and behaved. He is just so sweet. Between Chris, Dov and my self we have him a bit spoiled. Chris has him again next week, I will give you the address to your new place so you can pop by and meet him.

Nick- Thanks, I would like that, do you think Chris would mind?

Gail-Probably not, but I will run it by him tonight and get back to you.

Nick-Ok.

Gail -Does Andy still have feeling for Sam?

Nick-Yeah she did the last time we talked about home. Why?

Gail- Well she may need a friend or two in a minute. Look!

Nick turns in the direction Gail is facing. He watches Sam as he walks into the bar with his arm around the new TO. Nick catches Andy's eyes as she try's to remove the shocked look off her face. He was getting ready to stand up and go to her, when she gives her head a quick shake no. He knows she is ok for the moment and stays where he at.

Nick -She is ok for now. Is that serious?

Gail-Not sure, don't even know what it is really. No one wants to ask. Rumour has it they use to be a couple way back when she was at 15.

Nick-Rumour has it?

Gail-Yeah again no one wants to ask. Dov thought about asking Oliver, but we talked him out of it. Figured if someone wanted us to know, they would say.

Nick-Guess your right. I can't believe Sam would do that to Andy especially show up with Cruz. Sure he may not of known she was here at first, but he most know by now that she is.

Gail-He was like me when Andy left, hurt and pissed off. I don't agree with what he is doing right now, but I understand.

Nick-I don't want to argue over this, so lets talk about something else. How is living with the wonder twins?

Gail-Great, I feel like we're a family. It's silly I know!

Nick-No it's not. For the longest time you were trying to impress everyone, co workers, parents even the white shirts, just because you are a Peck. Now that you have changed, your letting the real Gail out. We may have seen her a time or two before, but it's really nice to meet her. I really like the new you, you are more open for possibility's.

Gail-Thanks, that means a lot. There is something else I want to tell you about. Since I have been living with the guys and spending time with Chris, I started getting feeling for him again. I don't know how he feels about me tho, some days it seems like he does then others its like he is pulling away. So he has no idea how I feel. I don't want to do anything to ruin mine and his friendship, but I need to find out how he feels even if I have to bribe Dov. I also don't want to ruin our friendship, that's why I told you.

Nick-Thanks for giving me a heads up, it's more then I deserved. I wish you all the best and happiness in the world. Whom ever it may be with. For the record Gail, I love you I never stopped, not when I was at war, or gone on the task force. I think I always will.

Gail-I will always love you too just in my own way. I loved you for a long time, but the longer you were gone, my love slowly of faded away.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Andy-Why do you say that?

Nick-She moved on, not really but she wants to.

Andy-Oh Nick!

Nick-Don't say it, I am so tired of the word sorry. It seems like that is all either one of us has been saying since we came back. I know it was over when I left, just hearing her say it make is it real.

They reached the station doors the same time Sam, Marlo, and Oliver did.

Andy said loud enough that all 3 could hear.

Andy - At least she had the guts to tell you what was what.

Nick- You can say that again. As much as it stung to hear her say it, it could of been a lot worse.

Everyone remained silent as they went their oven way to get ready for the day.


	6. Chapter 6

Andy found her self sitting among her friends during parade. All were aware of the flirting going on in the back between Sam and Marlo, but no one said anything. Frank passed out assignments and partners for the day.

Frank-Cruz/Collins, Diaz/Peck, Peck you are to listen to Officer Diaz as you would officer Shaw. Having McNally and a Collins back who need to ride with TO for a bit, leaves me short, and I can't keep you all here in the barn.

Gail-Yes sir

Frank-Shaw/Price, Epstein your at the desk, I will get someone to relieve you at lunch for you to eat. McNally you have been requested to work with the D's today.

Dov-Back 2 days and Traci is having strings pulled to have you work with her, must be nice.

Andy- I would rather be out on streets then stuck in a office with Sam as much as I love Traci.

Nick- If you need me, text, I will answer when I can.

Andy-I know, may be harder then you think today, remember your working with Cruz.

Nick-Doesn't matter if you need me, I will be there. Andy lays her head on his shoulder and says "thanks."

Frank- Serve, Protect, and lets get this day over with, some of us have the day off tomorrow. Andy and Nick both said "not me" at the same time. Their friends laughed at them, they couldn't believe how in sync they were with each other.

Nick-Remember what I said.

Andy- I know , now go. I wouldn't want you to be late and get in trouble. Dov says Cruz is a mini Sam, so good luck.

He leaves and Andy is left standing in the parade room with one else but Sam. She can't remember everyone else leaving. She starts walking towards the door as she gets closer Sam starts talking.

Sam -So working with us today.

Andy-Yep, guess so.

Sam-You don't sound happy.

Andy-I'm not, as much as I love Trac, I rather be on the streets.

Sam- There was no guarantee you would of been on the streets today.

Andy-I know but working the desk or booking would of been better then working along side someone how can't stand to be in the same room as me, or the look of me.

With that said Andy leaves the parade room and heads right to Traci's office, walks in and looks around.

Andy- Where's Traci?

Sam- Oh she's not in today.

Andy- She must of ask Frank for me to help not knowing she couldn't make it today. Well since she is not here, I will go help Dov on the front desk. Excuse me.

Sam- Not so fast. Traci never asked for your help I did.

Andy- What? Why?

Sam- I heard your little comment to Collins tis morning, so when I came in I talked to Frank.

Even tho she made sure her comment would be heard, this is not where she wanted to have this conversation.

Andy-What Nick and I talk about is none of your business.

Sam- Doesn't mean we don't need to talk. And if you if felt that way maybe you should of said it low enough no one heard.

Andy- We don't need to talk, actions speak way louder the words.

Sam-I deserve that but you have no right to be pissed off at me, you left.

Andy-I know, and I am sorry for that. It was the one thing I regretted everyday. Once I said yes to go I couldn't back out, that is not who I am or how I work. I don't think here is the right place for this conversation.

Sam- Here is a great place. Look around we are all alone, and Nick is not here. You don't seem to be any where he isn't so here works.

Andy- Fine shut the door.

She walks over to Traci's chair and makes her self comfortable.

Sam- Why did you leave?

Andy- That morning when I came to work I went to see Luke, I bagged him to let me on the task force. He told me the application dead line was passed and everyone who was interested in it, passed theirs in a long time ago. I left Luke's office upset because I became that girl. The one who puts her life on hold for a guy. Then I got taken down by a suspect, held a bomb and you told me you loved me. I was a wreak and not thinking right. When I wanted to talk to you again, you joked about what you said, then you said everything else, I had no idea if you were joking again or not. When you turned around to walk away, I made up my mind and I was going to meet you at the Penny for that drink. But on my way out Luke stopped me, and said if I wanted to be on the task force, the position was mine but we were leaving right away and he needed my answer in 5 minutes. I was so excited I said yes.

Sam-You were going to meet me at the Penny? Why did you apply for the task force in the first place?

Andy- Honestly I wanted to get away, have a different change of scenery, and forget about what was going on around here. And yes I would of came to the Penny that night.

Sam- I am proud you went, you and Collins made 15 proud as well.

Andy-Thank you sir that means a lot.

Sam-Andy, stop with the superior crap.

Andy-Fine detective Swarek, congratulations on that by the way.

Sam-Thanks.

Andy-Are we done now?

Sam-No, far from it.

Andy-What is there left to talk about, you know how undercover works it can't be talked about, and you moved on so there's no us. End of conversation as far as I came concerned.

Sam-No it's not, there is something's we need to talk about. We work in the same division there will be times I will be called to a casr where you are working, we need to be able to get along. We share the same friends our paths are bond to cross sometime.

Andy-Are you saying I can't be professional on the job?

Sam-No, that never same out right. I just don't want any awkwardness between us.

Andy-There won't be.

Sam-How was undercover?

Andy-We are not friends, so lets stop the act.

Sam-Not a act, just because we're not together doesn't mean I don't care. I use to do undercover work, I know what it is like to see things you normally don't. If you need to talk I am here.

Andy-Don't worry about me, I am fine. If I need to talk Nick will be around. Does you offer included him to?

Sam-Yes it does.

Andy-I will let him know. It's time to address the elephant in the room. Just say what ever it is you want to say. I can see it written all over your face.

Sam- I moved on.

Andy- I know, I seen you at the Penny last night.

Sam- I had no idea you were there until I went in and seem your face. By then it was to late. If I had of pulled back from Marlo she would of thought I did it because I still had feeling for you, so I just kept going with the flow.

Andy- It's fine Sam, you look happy and at peace. I'm happy for you.

Sam-You need to understand something. Being with Marlo, doesn't mean I didn't love you, or that I stopped loving you, because I did, and I never stopped. But I love Marlo too. Marlo and I use to date, we were in love with each other deeply. I was going to ask her to marry me, but before I could she wanted to change jobs, see what else was out there for her. Sort of like you, but dhe told me. I supported her, so I let her go. It broke my heart, but there was nothing I could do. I dated others in between her and you, they never lasted. I was lost so started taking undercover jobs to forget about the love I let walk away. Then you tackled me and I couldn't seen to get you out of my mind. You know how it does on from there. Anyways when you left I was pissed, then Marlo shows up saying she came back to 15, this is where she wants to be, how much she regretted leaving and she thought about me everyday. It was like a dream come true. I told her about you, and we decided to go slow. I owe it to myself to see where things can go with her. I have been so closed off since she left, with my heart and feeling, I realized shortly after starting things back up with her, I was not fair to you, I never gave my self fully to you. And I am sorry for that.

By the time Sam is done talking, Andy is in tears. Sam walks over to where she is sitting and sits on the floor in front of her. Taking her hand and looking at her he says...

Sam-Please don't cry, it breaks my heart to see you sad.

Andy-I'm ok. I wish you had of told me, I would of worked harder to break down those barriers you had up. I always knew there was something holding you back, I thought is was because of Sara. Is Marlo the reason I never got to meet your sister? I wish you a life time of happiness.

Sam- Yes Marlo was the reason, after she left I promised my self, I would not introduce anyone to my family until there was a ring on their finger. Come here.

Andy- No Sam, I am ok really. There is something I need to tell you.

then a knock came on the door, it opens and in walks Cruz.

Marlo-Hey Sammy, I bought you some lunch, thought we could eat together.

Sam-Hi, yeah sure.

Marlo-Oh I never knew you had company, if I had of I would of got more. You must be Andy, nice to finally meet you I'm officer Cruz, but you can call me Marlo.

Andy-Nice to meet you. No worries about the extra lunch I was just leaving anyway.

Marlo-Please don't leave on my account.

Andy- Oh I'm not.

Sam- We are not finished, we can finish this after lunch.

Andy- Ok detective Swarek, see you after lunch.

Marlo waits until Andy is out the door.

Marlo- Where's Traci?

Sam-She took a personal day.

Marlo- You are working with her by your self?

Sam-Yes, we needed to talk so I talked to Frank into letting her work with me.

Marlo-How are things going between you 2.

Sam-Good, I told her about us.

Marlo-How she take it, she not going to cause trouble is she?

Sam-How do you think she took it, and no she won't she's not like that!

Marlo-Good to know!

Andy's runs down the steps in lightening speed, as if the barn was on fire. She crashes right into someone.

Nick-Where's the fire?

Andy looks up, and Nick realizes Andy is up set.

Andy-What are you talking about? What fire?

Nick-Theres no fire, I was just kidding, you were running so fast you never seen me coming. What's wrong? Thought since you are working with Traci, I wouldn't see you all day, being cramped in the office with Sam that bad?

Andy-Sorry for running in to you. I am not working with Traci, she took the day off, Sam felt the need to talk after my comment this morning, he went to Frank and got me to work with him.

Nick-That was sneaky.

Andy-I know. He told me he moved on, with Marlo, and that she was the love of his life, her coming back to work here was like a dream come true.

Nick-Ouch, nothing like a punch in the gut. Do you want me to go knock some sense in to him?

Andy-No that won't do any good, besides he is happy, how can I be mad at him for that.

Nick-I hear you on that one.

Andy-Can you hold me?

Nick-Yes, come here. Did you tell him?

Andy-I never had the chance, I was going to but then Marlo walked in with lunch.

Nick-You need to tell him Andy, he has a right to know.

Andy-I know I will. Will I ever be good enough for anyone to love?

Nick-Yes, you are wonderful, your pick in man just sucks. There is someone out there for you who will make you the centre of their world.

Andy-Thanks Nick, you always know what to say. And you are always here when I need you.

Nick-That's what friends are for, and I will always be here for you.

Andy-I guess I should go freshen up, before I go back to talk to Sam. Can we go to the Penny again tonight after shift for a drink?

Nick-Sure, anything you want.

Andy-Glad you said that because I would like you to spend the night again, you keep me at ease.

Nick-It would be my pleasure.

Andy-See you in a bit.

She goes in the locker room and takes a few deep looking forward to the afternoon at all, she slowly climbs her way back up the the "D's" office. Sam's and Traci's door is open, thinking Marlo left she starts making her way through. Stops half way in, and have way out, when Marlo gives her a smile over Sam's shoulder as she leans into him for a kiss good bye. Andy was going to back track out if the office, but she wasn't giving Cruz the satisfaction, so instead she stood there, at first quiet because she figured it would have been a quick peck on the cheek, but after what seems like minutes, she cleared her throat. Sam moved away from Marlo quickly and turned to see Andy standing there. Andy had all emotion hidden from her face. Undercover changed her, Sam thought, before I would of been able to see what she was thinking, not now, she can keep it hidden fairly well. Marlo was the first to speak.

Marlo-Oh sorry never know you where there.

Andy-I am sure you didn't.

Cruz leans in to kiss Sam bye one more time on the cheek before leaving. She smiles again at Andy as she walks by.

Sam-Sorry about that, we try to keep our relationship out of the work place.

Andy-No worries. I have get use to seeing you with her anyways.

Sam-I will try to keep from rubbing it in your face.

Andy-You can try doesn't mean she will.

Sam-Give her a chance Andy.

Andy-From a coworkers point of view I will, but don't ask anymore of me then that.

Sam-Ok. Did you eat lunch? I still half my sandwich left, and I know you like it.

Andy-No thanks I am not hungry!

Sam-So you ate then?

Andy-Yes. (She lied)

Sam- I know your lying, I seen you down there with Collins. I must say though if I never of seen you, I would of believed you, you can lie now. Undercover changed you.

Andy- I ran into Nick, we made plans for tonight. I am not hungry, you keep your sandwich. Yes, I can lie now, I had to learn fast while undercover, it was do or die. You can say undercover changed me.

Sam-Anything you want to talk about?

Andy-Nope

Sam-You and Nick seen pretty close, must say it felt weird watching you in another mans arms.

Andy-Him and I are just friends. We became really close undercover together, and we feel comfortable with each other.

Sam-I am glad you had someone with you, you could trust undercover.

Andy-So am I, I would have been lost without Nick, he helped when I was at my lowest.

Sam-Did something happen?

Andy-Yes, but not from being undercover, it was personal. Remember before lunch I told you I had something to tell you.

Sam-Yeah. Can you hold that thought I need to take this. (Sam pointing to his phone)

Andy-Sure

Sam-Sorry about that, and this but I need to leave. The case Traci and I have been working on, may be related to case over at 27, I need go over right now to take a look. You can come if you would like.

Andy-No you go, I will just go work the desk with Dov.

Sam-Ok well I guess I will see you around.

Andy-Yeah, see you he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

I should of done this first when I first started to write. But better late then never. I do not own Rookie Blue, or any part of it. If I did things would of went a lot different last year. But none the less, I still enjoyed it and can't wait for season 4, just a few more months. Yay!

This chapter is the last, so enjoy!

* * *

Taking out her cell phone Andy sends a quick text to Nick- don't bother looking for me a the barn, I left a bit a go, I am already at the Penny. Better hurry you have to catch up as it is.

30 minutes later Nick is leaning over her with a beer.

Nick- Here , got you this.

Andy- Thanks.

Nick-How many do I need to catch up on?

Andy-Just ahead of you by 2, I was trying to pace my self until you or someone else got here. Drinking lots by your self is a sign of a problem, and that is one road I would rather not go down.

Nick-I understand, but you did start by your self. Working with Swarek, was that bad?

Andy-Watching Sam And Marlo kiss was that bad, so yes. But I spent most of the afternoon at the front desk with Dov. Sam had to go to 27. As soon as shift was over I changed and left. Why you getting here so late?

Nick- We got a call on our way back to the station, it took longer then Cruz thought it would. Why you miss me?

Andy- No, figured Marlo would of made sure to be back early. That's all.

Nick- So did you manage to tell Sam?

Andy- As I said already he had to leave.

Nick- You said you were going to tell him.

Andy- I was, but the more I think about it, I don't think he needs to know. I am ok now. I don't need Sam's pity and that is what it would be.

Nick- You had breakdown at the thought of losing Sam, you spent a week in bed, not eating, or sleeping. You cried all the time. I had to pick you up and hold you. Hell I made you take a bath. If you don't want to tell Swarek how bad it got for you, then at least tell him how you feel. That way you know you layed all your cards on the table. How are you going to handle him moving on?

Andy- I will manage, I kept my self together for the past five months.

Nick- You had no choice, you had the task force to think about. You had to keep your head in the game and your eye on the prize.

Andy- I will manage.

Nick- I don't understand why you won't tell him, how you feel.

Andy-He knows I love him, and would do anything for him. He shouldn't have to be reminded of that. And plus I am tired of always putting my heart out there and getting nothing in return. Now can we just drop it?

Nick- For now, but the first sign of things not right you will be going for help. And this time it will be professional help, and I don't care who knows.

Andy- Fine. You are still going to keep your promise right and not tell anyone?

Nick- Yes I will still keep my promise only because I mean what I just said.

Andy- I know you did.

Andy and Nick played a game of darts just to pass the time away waiting for their friends. They played a few more games with Dov. It wasn't that late but Nick wanted to get going. Andy was starting to feel no pain.

Nick- Come on Andy, I think it's time to go, we both work in the morning.

Andy- One more drink then we will leave.

Nick- One more and that's it.

Andy- I'll go get it.

Nick-No I will, you stay here and talk to Gail.

Nick walks over to the bar where Oliver, and Sam are having a drink.

Oliver- You guys seem to be having a time tonight.

Nick- Yeah, just celebrating being back and having great friends.

Oliver-You work in the morning don't you?

Nick- Yep, Andy and I both.. Were leaving after shes done this drink.

Sam- I'd say she had enough.

Nick-Well I guess it's a good thing what she does is none of your business anymore Excuse me.

Oliver-Hey Collins when you get ready to leave to let me, I'll give you a hand if you need me.

Nick- Thanks.

When Nick returns Andy and Gail are chatting away. It's almost like Andy never left.

Andy-Thanks Nick, your the best.

Nick-Remember that in the morning.

Dov-Dude, do you think she should have that?

Nick-Nope, but she hard a rough day, so I am letting her have it. This is her only day she is getting, so she better get it out of her system.

Chris-Didn't she work with Traci today?

Andy-Nope (popping the P)

Dov-Traci took the day off, and Swarek thought it was the right time to let her know what is going on between him and Cruz.

Gail-Why didn't you say something?

Andy-Nothing to say, I would rather forget about it.

Gail-Come on you can't leave us hanging like that.

Andy-Short story, him and Marlo are together, long story he loves us both, but needs to see where things with her can go, her coming back to 15 is like a dream come true.

Gail-And you are ok with that?

Andy-No, but I left remember, she came back when I was not here and Sam was in a bad place. He thinks its right and that he owes it to them I see where things go. When I was with Luke, Sam never tired to get in the way, he wanted me happy and that's all I want for him. I will not come between them.

No one know what else to say so they never said anything. They knew once Andy made up her mind about something there was no changing it, and plus they had to agree she was right.

Andy-Ok Nick I am ready.

Nick-The cab is outside waiting, I called for one on my way to bar. You are in no shape to walk home.

Gail-You guys are taking a cab seriously?

Nick-Yes, sorry to bring it up. Andy and I had use cabs during our time undercover. At first she was nervous and scared but as long as she was with me she was ok. You still never went in one?

Gail-No, but you know what to night I am going to change that. Boys we are taking a cab home. I will not be alone I have the both of you, time to face this fear.

Nick-Good for you.

Chris-You sure?

Gail-Yes, positive.

Dov-Ok then. Let me call one for us.

Nick-You guys finish your drinks, I will send ours back for you.

Chris-Thanks that would be great.

Andy-Night everyone see you in a few days. Hope you have a good couple of days off.

Chris/Dov/Gail- Night.

Chris-Call if something comes up and the cabbie can't come back.

Nick-Sure thing.

Nick gets Andy out in the cab, with help from Oliver.

Nick-Thanks

Oliver-You good.

Nick-Yes

Oliver-Take care of her.

Nick-I will sir

With that Oliver shuts the door, Nick gives the address to Andy's and ask if he could return to the Penny for their friends. He said yes there was no problem.

Andy-Nick, thank you

Nick-For what this time?

Andy-For always being there and having my back, no matter how much of a pain in the ass I am.

With that Andy passes out in the back seat of the cab.

Nick whispers so only he can hear I will always have your back and I will always be here no matter what.

* * *

Thank you everyone who followed, and reviewed. Your wonderful comments were loved. The fanfic was already done just waiting to be sent, my goal was to update each day, but sometimes things got in the way and I was unable to do so.

I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did.

Sorry if I never pleased people, but if I am being honest, I do don't see a Sam and Andy reunion as soon as season 4 starts up maybe towards the end of year. Don't get me wrong I am all for team SANDY, but just not getting my hopes up. I am not sure how I feel about Gail and Nick I think they will make it but he may have to work extra for it.

I couldn't put Andy and Nick together. They have such an amazing friendship, that a relationship could ruin. I love their friendship, and I can see it only getting stronger now that they were on the task force together. Friendships like theirs is rare, and I think people should cherish theirs if its anything like Andy and Nicks. Plus there is no way I could ever see them doing that to Gail.

To the lady that commented about Andy and Nick sleeping together, trust goes along ways. I slept in bed with guy friends before, we were just sleeping it means nothing.

Hope you enjoyed as much as I did. Thanks again.


End file.
